Daughter of Sevenwaters
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: A fan fiction for the Sevenwaters Trilogy by Juliet Marillier.  The daughter of Oonagh and Colum is called to Sevenwaters.  Short-listed for the "Into the Forest" Competition.  ONE-SHOT.


Daughter of Sevenwaters  
The girl with the mulberry gaze  
  
This story was short-listed by Juliet Marillier, in her Into the Woods Contest.  
  
Magic is in my blood. I was born and raised on it, to become a powerful sorceress. I would reap evil and destruction throughout the world. In this way was I molded by perhaps the most capable teacher, my mother. Mortals know her as the Lady Oonagh. My name is Berilagh.  
  
In appearance I am the mirror image of Mother when she was younger. My red hair, like her, flows down my back like a curtain a fire. My soft skin is pale as snow. And, of course, my eyes were the colour of ripe mulberries.  
  
In spirit though, I was as different from Oonagh as night is from day. Not once did I share in her delight at causing mischief and mayhem. Although she assured me my talent was great, I never was drawn by magic. I felt like an outsider in my world. I had no home, only a place in which I lived.  
  
From the father I never knew I also inherited supernatural gifts. Lord Colum of Sevenwaters sired me, when Mother was exiled from his house she was carrying me in her womb. This ancient blood gifted me with what is called the "Unveiled Sight". I could physically see all that was mystical or magical. No glamour hid reality from my eyes. I could even gaze into the spirit world, home of departed souls.  
  
Just after I entered my sixteenth year, my whole world was turned upside down. I had known that for years Oonagh had been plotting against my father's family, planning the final destruction of Sevenwaters. But the hands of Fainne, my niece, foiled her plan. By fulfilling the prophecy this brave girl had forever ended the battle for the sacred isles, as well as destroying her grandmother's last chance at vengeance. Now Mother was back in the magic realm, fuming. Desperately I tried to hide from her wrath.  
  
I sought out a quiet place in the woods, where I felt like I belonged. Amid the fairies and pixies who dwelled in the shadows and sunlight, I found a place for myself. It was in this escape that I first saw her.  
  
I was sitting on a moss-covered boulder, watching some sprites play, when a flash of blue fabric and black curls caught my eye. My gaze flew over there, but saw I nothing. Turning back, I found myself staring into a pair of emerald eyes.  
  
She pressed her fingers to her mouth, halting the startled cry that leapt into my throat. Then she skipped away, beckoning for me to follow. For some unknown and mysterious reason, I did. Through the twists and turns of the forest, I followed unwaveringly. Never once doubting my decision, nor wondering why I trusted her so. I simply listened to my heart.  
  
Suddenly the trees shifted, changing into something strange and new. Something never before seen by my eyes. I reeled with the realization that I had just entered the Mortal Realm. Somehow the spirit had made me take leave of my senses, beguiling me so that I could be drawn into danger.  
  
She turned to me, stopping for the first time. "You are now home, daughter of Sevenwaters." Then the girl quickly ran off, disappearing into the forest. It was only then that I recognized the soul for whom she was: Sorcha, the greatest enemy of Oonagh.  
  
As she vanished from sight a heavy mist closed in around me. Aimlessly I started to run, desperate to find the portal. To return to the familiar. For I knew that, although the magical realm was not truly home, Sevenwaters could never be. Not for the daughter of Oonagh.  
  
The mist seemed desperate to trap me in this place where I did not belong. My pace quickened, my heart raced, as I became frantic in my search. I broke into a run, going one direction and then another, caged in by tree and mist.  
  
Then I stepped out of the forest, away from the mist, and into the heart of enemy territory. For I now found myself staring up at the keep of Sevenwaters. Two figures could be seen walking together, coming in my direction. I tried to retreat back into the woods, but it was too late. From their body language, I could tell I had been discovered. To run now would only make this perilous situation worse.  
  
They neared me, coming closer and closer. One was clothed in the attire of an archdruid. The other at first appeared to be a druid of lesser rank, but I could see an aura of sorcery clinging to him. When they drew nearer I realized who this figure was. Fiery red hair, pale skin, and the undeniable mulberry stare. This was my brother, Ciaran, my one full sibling. The other I also recognized as Conor of Sevenwaters, son of my father.  
  
By this time the pair was able to see my own appearance. The eyes of both my brothers widened in horror, as they stood before me in shock.  
  
"This cannot be!" exclaimed Conor. "Surely this is dark magic." He made a sign with his hand, warding off evil.  
  
After a few seconds of confusion, I laughed out loud. They thought that I was Oonagh. My outburst only may them draw back, even more alarmed. I had to speak now, or face most dire consequences.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I said, "I am real, but not whom you believe me too be. My name is Berilagh, the daughter of former Lord, Colum, and his second with the Lady Oonagh."  
  
After a pause that lasted an eternity, Ciaran spoke. "Surely that is impossible. If a daughter of theirs did exist, she would have to be in her fourth decade. Yet you are barely out of childhood."  
  
With what I prayed to be a warm, calm smile, I began to explain my existence. Yes, in Mortal years I should be many decades older, but time flows differently in different realms. "Thus I am your sister, yet am also younger than your own daughter, Fainne."  
  
Conor and Ciaran were understandably cautious about accepting my story as truth. They had seen too much to trust anyone outright, especially me. After conferring they decided to take me to the keep, to stay with them for a while. Reluctantly I had to consent to accompany them, for I knew not how I would ever return to my proper home. For the time being, I would be a guest of Sevenwaters. But when the opportunity came to leave, I would not turn it down. The invitation was only made so that my brothers could keep an eye on me, and decide whether I was what I claimed.  
  
At the keep I was greeted warmly enough, by the young girls at least. I suppose I reminded them of my niece, whom they loved and missed. The eyes of the adults though were full of doubt, as they had all seen the devastation my mother had wrought. And, unlike Ciaran, she had raised me. I was also greeted by Johnny, another who had fulfilled the prophecy. But even this welcome was shadowed with unease, as Oonagh had tormented him with relish.  
  
Of the entire household, my discoverers were the most anxious about my arrival. Both of them had seen firsthand the destruction Mother was capable of, and worried about my own abilities. They alone could see the marked resemblance I had to their greatest enemy. Those who were closest to me by blood, my own brothers, were the farthest from trusting me. They too realized that Sevenwaters could never be a home for me.  
  
The days in this captivity seemed endless, and wasteful. I spent all my time searching the grounds, hoping to find the portal and return to the realm of magic. As I did this, I could always feel their eyes watching me. Never was I left without a keeper, one to make sure I posed no threat to them. I did my best to ignore the gazes, but still they unnerved me.  
  
A week had passed, fruitless and frustrating. Then, she appeared again. The same devious spirit who had led me into this world. Sorcha sat on an old stone wall, in the same blue dress, delicately embroidered. Behind her lay a garden, overgrown with weeds. Beside her sat another soul, an older boy with strange and oddly colourless eyes. His calm gaze seemed to delve into my very soul. He was Finbar, another brother, whose death had freed him completely from Mother's spell. In death, he no longer had to bear the wing of a swan, he was completely human.  
  
Sorcha motioned for me to draw near. "Daughter of Sevenwaters," she spoke, "this garden, my garden, has fallen into disrepair. Perhaps you will find the answer to your search here." She looked over at our brother, who nodded his assent.  
  
Without replying, I walked beyond the wall and began to pull out the weeds. Perhaps she would prove to be right. Perhaps while I toiled in this tangle of plants, I would discover the answer to my quest. At very least, I would not be sitting idle. I remained there for many hours. Often I felt the watching eyes, but I paid them no attention.  
  
Everyday afterwards I tended the little garden. After cleaning the weeds out, I began to tenderly care for the few herbs that had survived. I planted new seeds, and gave the garden fresh water. To block off the places where the wall had fallen I planted starwort, as a joke for the always present Sorcha. It was effective in keeping unwanted creatures out.  
  
The crowning plant, the lasted to be placed, was an oak tree. I had just covered its roots when soft footsteps approached. Conor smiled down as he avoided the starwort, and entered my sanctuary.  
  
"How my little owl adored this garden. It never really recovered after Oonagh had it destroyed. Herbs would grow, but never did it truly flourish.Until now. You have brought life back to this place." He paused and looked over to where Sorcha and Finbar sat, where they always had been while I worked here. He nodded to them and I realized that he could see the spirits now, perhaps he always could.  
  
He turned back to me. "They are right, though I could never see it before. You are a true daughter of Sevenwaters." As swiftly as he came so now he left, leaving me puzzled and surprised.  
  
A true daughter of Sevenwaters? Coming from him, it went beyond words. In his mind, I was more then a mere blood relation. I was a part of this world. This was where I belonged. This was my home. It occurred to me suddenly that this had become true. I was never aware of when it happened, but sometime I had abandoned my search for Oonagh's world, and come to love this one. That other, distant realm was not where I belonged.  
  
Here, at Sevenwaters, I was home. 


End file.
